Simple Gestures
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Prompt from mirandaapriestly: Established mirandy. and it's just like mirandy sat watching Andy interact with the twins and how perfect it all is and they look at each other and it's all dead cute. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is for the lovely mirandaapriestly who has been oh so patiently waiting for an awesome prompt that she sent me to be finished. She sent me this just today, and I pounded it out for her!**

**I really have no idea what to call this... so for now it is 'Simple Gestures', and likely won't be changed. hehe.**

**I am planning to get another up tonight that is somewhere between 3K-4K, so send me some good vibes! It's almost finished, but the ending I'm having a little trouble with. -_-**

**Unbetaed, as all my work is. (And despite my love for DWP, I do not own it... *sigh*)**

**Thank you all for your patience!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

><p>Blowing out a soft breath of air, Miranda smiled as she stepped into the girls' office room. It was designed to have plenty of work space available for their elaborate projects, as well as access to desk space and computer space. If they weren't in the entertainment room, or their bedrooms, she could always count on them being in their personal office room.<p>

Andrea was with them, and they were all sitting around the coffee table, on the floor. They were giggling and laughing at some model they were building. Clearing her throat, Miranda paused a second as they all turned their attention to her, "Mind if I join you?" She lifted the book, and nodded to the couch in the corner.

Her daughters smiled as they chorused, "Yea, sure."

She walked into the room, and pressed a kiss to each of the girls' cheeks, and then planted a loving- but brief- kiss to Andrea's lips, "Thank you." She said, smiling at her daughters.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Please, you don't have to ask to have some company, Mom. You're always welcome to join us."

"Yup! The house is quiet otherwise, you're welcome to join us, just like Andy."

Miranda chuckled as she settled onto the couch seat, and opened the book in her lap, listening as her family got back to their work.

She got through a few pages before Patricia had ambled in from her nap in the master bedroom, and the giant dog had joined her on the couch. Patricia's large head rested comfortably atop her calves, and occasionally, Miranda's hand would drift down to give her a scratch behind the ears.

"No! Don't you dare!" Andrea shrieked, laughing as she ducked out of the way of a flying farmer figurine. Miranda raised an eyebrow to herself, but didn't interrupt, quite happy with simply watching over the top of her glasses.

"Ha! That's what you get for spilling the glitter bottle!" Cassidy giggled as she dodged a playful slap on the shoulder from Andrea.

"Well, that farmer figurine isn't going to come back on its own, and you need him to be glued out in the fields. Don't think I'm going to get it for you after you threw it at me."

"That's because you can't stand up without help!" Caroline chimed in.

Miranda was about to open her mouth to chastise the girl, when her wife laughed, "I wouldn't go insulting the pregnant woman, Caroline. I might decide to sit on you." The twins snickered and scooted away.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline gasped dramatically, "Don't sit on me! I wouldn't be able to survive it if your fat ass sat-"

"Caroline!" Miranda cut in, unable to help herself.

"Whoa, hey," Andy reached a hand to the girls to keep them silent as she faced Miranda, immediately jumping in to curb an argument, "Miranda, it's okay. All right. The girls and I have had extensive conversations about this. Besides, it's the truth-"

"Absolutely not, Andrea. I-"

"Miranda, I am well aware that you dislike the term when not specifically addressing the needs of your magazine, and so are the girls. However, that does not negate the fact that I am quite round at the moment."

"You're pregnant, Andrea, that does not mean you deserve to be called fat."

"Miranda, please, there isn't anything to get upset over, all right? I am not hurt by Caroline's teasing. She is not hurt from my teasing. If there had been any emotional damage, the appropriate apologies would have been made. What she was saying, between her and I, has been discussed and understood that it is not meant to be harmful. She is well aware that my body size and mass index is different, and that because I'm pregnant that means it's changing. I am well aware that she knows this, and when she says that I can't get up, it's because it's the truth. I can't get up on my own, and my ass has grown since becoming pregnant."

Miranda bit at the inside of her cheek before heaving a little sigh, and looking towards her daughters, "I apologize for snapping, Caroline."

Her daughter gave her a cheeky smile, "That's okay. Besides, I should have known not to mention Andy's fat ass in front of you. It just makes you all hot and bothered that you're not getting a handful of it right now."

The room was stock still as Miranda's eyes blew wide, and then the silence was broken by an obnoxious burst of laughter from Cassidy and Andrea.

"Oh. My. Gawd! That was brilliant!" Cassidy wheezed, reaching over to fist bump her sister as Caroline joined in the laughter.

Miranda blinked once… twice…. She licked her lips a little and pursed them as a dirty little idea popped into her head.

If they wanted to play nasty, who was she to deny them their fun?

Moving out from under Patricia's head, Miranda set the book down before she kneeled by her hysterically laughing wife. Smirking, she grasped Andrea's face, and pressed their lips together for a toe curling kiss, eliciting a shocked gasp from the other woman, and causing the laughing to halt. Sliding her hands down Andrea's arms, she leaned back just a little, forcing her wife to move with her, and lift her 'fat ass' a little higher in the air. Miranda grasped at it, kneading the flesh through the denim of Andrea's maternity jeans, and drawing a pleasurable, keening, moan from her wife.

"Oh gross!"

"Yuck!"

"Come on!"

"Seriously?"

"Blech!"

"Oh my God!"

"Mom! Really?"

Chuckling darkly, Miranda ended the kiss with a satisfying little smacking sound, and a yelp of surprise from Andrea from having her butt spanked. Smirking towards her scandalized daughters, Miranda shrugged a shoulder, "I couldn't help myself," she said, "I was a little too, hot and bothered, to be polite and not grope her beautiful ass in front of you."

Andrea leaned forward to rest her head against Miranda's shoulder, and giggled, "Mmm, feel free to grope me like that whenever you want, Miranda, that was delicious."

"Oh, Eww!"

"I did not need to hear that!"

Shuddering, the twins stood and dashed from the room, "Go grope each other in your bedroom, and leave our office space unscathed!" Cassidy said as they left.

Standing, Miranda's chuckle became gentle laughter as she reached a hand out to her wife, "I think they learned an appropriate lesson today. Don't play with fire."

Andrea rolled her eyes, but stood with Miranda's help, and wrapped her arms around her for a hug, "Yes, but Miranda, I really did mean it, when I said that we were just teasing. I would have stopped it, if it had gotten out of hand. I've been very clear with the girls about how something playful can quickly become something hurtful, even among family and friends. They know that what they mean is interpreted differently by the people they say it to, and that consequences can come from unfortunate misunderstandings."

Miranda sighed, "I promise, Andrea, that I won't intrude on your bonding with the girls."

"You're always allowed to intrude. I don't want to silence your concerns, or your feelings, or make you feel left out. Miranda, we have done plenty to hurt each other, and I know you worry that everything will be the last straw, but I love you. I love you so much my heart aches and weeps with the abundance of love I feel for you, and the girls. Feelings will get hurt, and misunderstandings will happen, but I'm not going to leave you because of it. We're having a baby together, Miranda, I'm in this for the long haul, through sleepless nights, crazy office weeks, bad tempers, the whole works, Miranda."

A moment of silence passed by before Miranda murmured, "I'm so glad that you get along with Cassidy and Caroline. Thank you for loving them, and being someone they can trust."

"Thank you, Miranda, for allowing me to love you and the girls," Andrea replied quietly, as they remained in a warm embrace.

Several minutes later, a throat was cleared, and the twins came back in, "Hey."

"Can we join?" Caroline said.

"The hug?" Cassidy added.

Smiling, Miranda nodded, pulling away a little from Andrea to wave her daughters over, "You are always welcome to join, my sweet Bobbseys. I love you so very much."

They dashed over, Cassidy going to the other side, so that she was across from her sister, and they were each sandwiched between their mothers, "We love you too, Mom, Andy." They said.

Miranda squeezed her family close, her heart pounding with love as they stood together in a big hug. Her beautiful family, together through the good, and the bad. Who she would always love with her whole heart.

She pressed kisses to her daughters' heads, and held just a little bit tighter, relishing in the joy and love that surrounded them.

Cassidy and Caroline looked up at her, and gave her blinding smiles, their eyes twinkling, and giggles spilling from their lips.

She couldn't help but return the gesture, a joyful, happy smile spreading wide across her face.

Her beautiful family, it was full of so much love, as they all stood together in the hug, smiling at each other, happy laughter filling the air around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, and for all your dedication!**

**I would love to hear what you thought! Reviews are loved and appreciated so much!**

**Thank you for you support! For all of my stories combined I have over 850 reviews! That means so much to me. It's an average of about 13 reviews per story (even including the ones that have no reviews)!**

**Your kindness is so wonderful to me.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
